TRP: Roddy and Raef (Drinking)
Setting Roddy had been weirdly quiet ever since the party got back from the Dwarven Ruins. Oh not silent- he was still Roddy- but still, strangely quiet. A couple days later, Roddy decided he'd drop by the Crooked Coin. Getting drunk: always a good solution to any of life's problems! Scanning the area- a habit he'd picked up in his adventures- Roddy took note of the general atmosphere. The general carousing was about average- and was that Raef over in the corner? -He owed Roddy some drinks, why not kill two birds with one stone here? Making his way over, Roddy plunked down at Raef's table. "You owe me some drinks!" Player 1: All Raef had wanted to do was relax a bit, maybe get a bite to eat before heading to bed. He had had half a thought to see if Roddy wanted to take him up on his drink offer, but the smell of fresh food had decided his night. At least until the tortle dropped down in the empty seat at his table. Speak of the devil... "I was just thinking about finding you," he said with a grin, straightening up in his seat. "What'll it be?" Player 2: "Strongest thing they've got," Roddy said. Normally, he'd smile back, put on his usual show. But not today. Roddy's bearing was more subdued than Raef had ever seen before. "I need to get drunk. Pronto." Player 1: "Right...keep the table safe." Raef slid out off his seat to retrieve the first round of drinks from the bar. It was quicker than trying to flag down a server. Soon he was sitting back down, sliding a glass towards Roddy. The tortle's behavior wasn't lost on him. "What happened?" Player 2: "Don't wanna talk about it," Roddy sing-songed. "That's what the drinking is for! Cheers!" Grabbing the glass, Roddy knocked it back all in one go. "Next one please." Player 1: Raef stared as Roddy swallowed the drink in its entirety. What else had he expected? "You could at least breathe." He shook his head and flagged down a serve this time to have her bring two drinks this time around. He had only made it through half of his before she was back to serve the tortle. "Do you play cards?" he asked as he reached into his side pouch to drop a deck onto the table. "Nothin' goes better than drinkin' and cards." Player 2: This time Roddy took it slower. He only chugged half of one before fixing Raef with a suspicious glare. "That sounds like something I'd hic say when trying to swindle a drunk person." Player 1: " Do I look like the swindling type?" Raef made , smiling as he did so. Player 2: "Yes." Player 1: "Ouch. My heart." Raef removed the cards from their box and shuffled them. "I promise, on my honor as a thief, I'll keep my swindling to a minimum." Player 2: Roddy squinted suspiciously. Who's to say what 'at a minimum' meant anyway? Crooked rogue type elf person. And Roddy'd promised Hansel no more stealing from teammates. "Only if we play for sticks," Roddy said. Perfect solution, they could both cheat to their heart's content and Roddy wouldn't lose gold or break his promise to Hansel! Player 1: "Sure thing, my suspicious, turtley friend." Raef chuckled as he shuffled the cards one more time before he passed out the first hand. "Are you sure you don't want to play for something more exciting?" Player 2: Roddy took another swig of his ale and picked up the cards and looked them over before answering. "Promised Hansel wouldn't steal from teammates," he muttered. Ugh, this was a bad hand. Roddy was glad he wasn't playing for gold now. Wait- he'd said that aloud too hadn't he? Player 1: "Who'd you steal from?" Raef arched an eyebrow as he looked at his own hand. It was so-so at best. He finished off what was in his mug before ordering another round. "Whatcha got?" Player 2: "I was giving them back," Roddy complained, dropping the cards face up on the table. "But she got all impatient and tried to take my head off." Oh now that did it- now Roddy was irritated. "Not my fault the gunnysack is stupid and I gotta dump the whooooole thing just to get what I want. Stupid Diva and his stupid deals." Player 1: Raef showed his hand before scooping up both sets to fold them back into the deck to shuffle once more. He couldn't follow much of what anything that had just spouted out of Roddy's mouth. "Who tried to take your head off?" Player 2: "The stupid dwarf tried to take my head off!" Roddy shouted, brandishing his tankard. Some of it slopped out, splashing over the table. "Who does he think she is anyway? I'm more useful. I killed two of the fungus zombies! And she just ran! Like a bearded chicken! Bwak!" Roddy did the chicken wings thing with his arms. In the process, dumping the remainder of his drink onto his lap. "...You owe me another drink," he muttered, grabbing for the last one still sitting on the table. Player 1: Raef leaned back in his chair to avoid getting alcohol splashed onto him. He didn't think he had ever seen the tortle so agitated. "Sure thing." He made sure to flag down the server again, this time to tell her she needed to just keep them coming when it seemed Roddy was about to be done with his drink. It seemed like that night wasn't going to end at two drinks was quickly devolving into something he hadn't been ready for. "And you're plenty useful," he added as he handed the cards again. "Who suggested you weren't?" Player 2: "Stupid undead dwarf did," Roddy said, back to being sulky and muttery. "M'not an adventurer. Just-" he belched- "just a bard. A not adventuring bard. A useful not adventure-ing-er bard." Was Roddy even making sense any more? He sure didn't know. He'd drink to that. Player 1: Raef sipped his drink as he listened to Roddy, brow furrowing in concern. "He's wrong, and you're wrong," he answered, setting the mug down. "You're plenty an adventurer." Player 2: "Am not," Roddy shot back almost instantly. And then for good measure, he blew a raspberry at the elven rogue. "Hey where's the cards? I thought we were playing." Player 1: Raef pushed over the cards he handed out. "You were willing to help me in the forest." He glanced down to his hand; it was better this time. He grabbed his mug to take a large swallow and laid out his hand, avoiding any alcohol the tortle had splashed everywhere. Player 2: "Yeah and now you bought me drinks!" Roddy toasted Raef and then tossed more of it back. "Mortally benifu- benif- good for both of us." Roddy grabbed his cards and squinted at them. Hey this was a good deal! Maybe? hopefully? -Roddy had no idea any more. Player 1: Raef smiled at the failed speech that came from his friend. "Are you going to show your hand or what?" He waited for the reveal before scooping the cards up and shuffling again. "You helped me before the trade off." He handed out the cards. "Need another drink?" Player 2: Roddy squinted at Raef. She was trying to make a point. It was getting stuck somewhere in the tar pit that was Roddy's brain. "Yes more drinks. More drinks are good." Player 1: Raef ordered another round for the tortle though he was certain he should be aiming to cut Roddy off. For once, he wasn't the one imbibing too much alcohol; he was only at the beginning of his third. "So, my turtley friend, I think you should listen a little less to undead dwarves." Player 2: "Don't like dwarves. Dwarves are lame. Try to cut heads off," Roddy grumbled. "HEY. I feel like singing. Here you see if you can collect tips," he said, shoving a half-empty flagon at Raef before climbing on the table. "HEY EVERYONE. I'm going to be entertaining. He's collecting tips!" he shouted at the other patrons at the bar, before launching into a rousing course of 'The Cell Block Tango'. Player 1: Raef stared at the flagon shoved into his hands, feeling under prepared for this turn of events. He sighed and finished off the drink before his own: he was definitely not drunk enough for this. He rolled his eyes, but smiled as he watched Roddy. He held out the now-empty flagon to anyone within vicinity. "Don't be stingy. He's singing his heart out," he said if someone only dropped in a coin. He also waited until they were turned before swiftly sliding an extra out of their pocket or purse to drop it into the cup. "Takes requests, too, if you pay up." One drink, or maybe it was two drinks, later and one song, maybe two songs, later Raef clambered his ass up onto the table beside Roddy. He joined in on the song, one hand tight onto the other simply from being pushed off the table that he was sure could break at any moment. If Roddy was going to say fuck it and sing, he was going to say fuck it and join in. Player 2: Roddy halted momentarily, giving Raef the stink eye. On the one hand, he was a horrible singer and crampy Roddy's style. On the other- it was kinda fun to sing part of a duet. Yeah, why not keep singing? Flinging his arm around Raef, Roddy belted into the next song. Two minutes later they were being kicked out of the bar. Disadvantage of being a bard: sometimes you accidentally cast Shatter and wreck your favorite pub. "C'mon, les- les go home." Roddy tugged at Raef, leading him down towards the docks. And, not one to let a little thing like accidentally destroying a second bar while he was at it, he burst into song once more. END Category:Text Roleplay